There has been on the market for years container and pump assemblies for products which are to be sprayed, such as household cleaners, which include a conventional container having a threaded neck finish and a pump which is threaded thereon and which has an elongated pickup tube which extends down into the container for picking up the liquid product stored within the container. These prior units have a deficiency in that the pickup tube is carried by the pump and is of a length so that it reaches the bottom of the container. As a result, when the pump is to be assembled with the container, it must be first placed in an elevated position where the lower end of the pickup tube will enter into the container mouth, after which the pump assembly must then be lowered and applied to the container. This makes assembly of the pump with the container relatively slow.